Fiction
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Len Kagamine, seorang penulis muda berbakat, harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia berharap, kisah fiksinya dapat membawa Rin kembali padanya. Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo s , dll. Don't be a silent reader, please.


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Fiction"_

**Warning:**

OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, abal, dll.

**Disclaimer:**

This fic belong to us. Vocaloid isn't belong to us.

* * *

><p>Bait demi bait ia tuliskan, meski penat pikirannya terus ia dera sedari tadi. Dengan ditemani oleh sebuah lampu meja yang bercahaya cukup memadai, disertai laptop yang membuka program pengolah kata. Sambil memain-mainkan jemarinya yang agak pegal, ia membiarkan angannya terus melayang dan bebas. Khayalnya tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari puncak Mount Everest. Kau tak akan pernah mengira, laki-laki berusia 13 tahun ini sangat pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata. Jelas saja. Peraih lebih dari dua puluh penghargaan dalam hal tulis-menulis sudah menggeluti bidang ini sejak ia berusia lima tahun.<p>

Rambut blonde miliknya terlihat agak berantakan dan lusuh sebab peluhnya. Ia mulai merasa hilang fokus setelah lebih dari 24 jam di depan laptopnya. Sedikit ia teguk kopi yang tersaji di dalam cangkir kesayangannya yang bergambar jeruk. Ia sangat menggemari kopi, serta jeruk. Tapi, ia punya sedikit masalah dengan buah berwarna oranye yang terkenal akan kandungan vitamin C itu.

"Sedikit lagi selesai, Rin-chan..." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum, menanti-nantikan ia mengetikan kata terakhirnya. Laki-laki yang sudah terkenal se-Indonesia itu adalah novelis muda yang sangat berbakat bernama Kagamine Len.

Ia tengah mencoba menyelesaikan karya fiksinya yang berjudul 'Bring Her Back, Please'. Rumah kecil yang ia tempati ini terletak di lereng pegunungan yang hanya ia yang tahu tempat ini. Publik telah memburu berita tentangnya selama berbulan-bulan. Tak pernah lagi ada karya yang ia telurkan. Tak ada pula informasi di segala media elektronik, baik media lainnya. Setelah kabar itu, Len menghilang dari publik.

"Pernah ku coba melangkah, tapi aku terjatuh terus karena hanya menginginkan hangat darimu. Hehe... Kalimat ini terdengar bagus." Gumamnya. Senyum itu terlihat tulus, seakan ia tak ingat beban itu.

Kembali ia rasakan lambungnya agak terasa perih. Ia pun meninggalkan sebentar laptopnya dan beralih menuju dapur. Dibukanya rak yang berisi beberapa kaleng sardin, mie instan, dan bahan makanan mudah saji lainnya. Ia rebus saja mie instan dalam sebuah panci dan menyajikannya di atas piring kaca. Lagi-lagi, alat makan bergambar jeruk. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan sesak menyerempet hatinya.

"Sigh... Rin-chan..." Ia tak mengatakan banyak hal setelah itu. Tanpa banyak kata, ia langsung menyantap mie tersebut. Minimal, ia harus mengisi perutnya untuk menunjang kesehatannya dalam menyelesaikan novelnya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menyapa laptopnya.

"Huah..." Rasa kantuk mulai tak tertahan setelah 24 jam ia mengetikan novel tersebut. Disandarkannya kepalanya di sandaran kursi dan membiarkan matanya menutup. Ia membiarkan pikirannya beristirahat sejenak.

Mimpinya dimulai. Beruntung, ia terus memimpikan mimpi yang indah. Dirinya... Bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut senada dengannya. Pita putih dan aroma jeruk yang menjadi ciri khas dari gadis itu. Diiringi alunan merdu sang gadis, Len tertidur di pangkuan gadis tersebut, menerawang ke langit yang biru.

"Len-kun, kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Tanya gadis itu. Len mendongak dan menjawab dengan manis, "Tentu saja, Rin-chan. Sekarang, besok, dan selamanya."

Gadis itu tersenyum manja sambil membelai rambut Len. Tapi, awan gelap tiba-tiba datang, dan bagaikan sebuah cahaya menusuk tajam iris azure Len. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia kembali melihat pemandangan naas itu. Saat dimana nyawa gadis yang ia sayangi...

... Telah dicabut.

"Tidak!" Len menjerit, terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Keringat dingin tampak jelas di dahi dan sekujur lengannya. Segera ia mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan mengelap semua keringat hasil mimpi buruknya itu.

Airmatanya menetes, membasahi beberapa tombol di keyboard laptopnya. Ia kembali menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka ekspresi sedihnya itu, kemudian tersenyum dan menggumam, "Itu hanya mimpi. Rin-chan pasti kembali..."

Akibat mimpi buruknya itu, kini Len enggan untuk kembali tidur. Meskipun, ia melihat baru satu jam setengah ia membuyarkan rasa lelahnya. Jemarinya pun kini kembali siap di atas keyboard dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah monitor. "Kembali menulis!" Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dalam bagian cerita selanjutnya, ia memasukan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami. "Meski kau tidak disini, saat ini. Tapi, aku yakin, kau akan kembali..." Len mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut seraya mengetikkannya di laptop.

Len terus memasukan huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, dan semuanya tersusun dalam kesatuan yang indah dan harmoni. Dengan percaya dirinya, Len terus menuliskan kisah fiksi antara karakter laki-laki dengan karakter perempuan.

Kisah yang ia buat adalah kisah dramatis yang terbalut birunya kisah sedih. Kata-kata yang ia pilih mampu menyayat hati pembacanya. Tak ada hambatan baginya dalam memunculkan ide. Baginya, kisah ini adalah kisah dirinya sendiri. Benar. Kisah fiksi ini adalah angan sang penulis, jikalau ia dapat merubah takdirnya. Sayangnya... Siapa yang bisa merubah ketetapan Sang Kuasa?

Jam dinding melirik malas kepada Len, bosan terhadap rutinitas sang pemilik dirinya. Tak kalah bosan, laptop yang Len gunakan untuk menulis kisah fiksinya. Ia merasakan dirinya sudah sangat panas dan ingin sekali beristirahat, tapi tak kunjung waktu itu datang. Sekalipun datang, ia tahu persis tak seberapa lama pemiliknya itu akan membiarkan dirinya mengambil nafas lega. Yang paling parah adalah ruangan berbalut cat berwarna cokelat tua itu. Ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin menciptakan suasana mencekam dari keheningan yang bahkan membunuh dirinya. Tapi, masih tak goyah mental Len untuk menghentikan dirinya menulis cerita.

Di luar rumah Len, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Rintik-rintik hujan itu agak mengganggu konsentrasi dari sang penulis yang kini tengah sibuk. Suara itu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan mood menulis. Atmosfer ruangan pun berubah menjadi lebih sejuk, mengantarkan Len kembali pada rasa kantuknya. Len tak kehabisan akal. Ia berjalan-jalan sebentar di ruangan itu, melihat-lihat lukisan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan rak kecil dengan bingkai berisi foto Len dengan gadis yang ia cintai di atas rak tersebut. Rasa pedih kembali mampir di lubuk hati Len, bahkan pada bagian perasaan yang paling luar.

"Rin-chan... Benar 'kan, kau akan kembali?" Gumamnya dengan tatapan sendu. Aura biru mengelilingi dirinya, mengiringi kerinduannya. Berpalinglah ia dari foto tersebut menuju jendela yang menampakan suasana di luar rumah. Hujan deras.

"Tak masuk akal rasanya, seorang yang telah tiada dapat kembali..." Len menatap dalam-dalam titik demi titik air yang turun, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sama seperti air hujan yang turun. Tak akan naik begitu saja setelah jatuh ke Bumi."

Len menyentuh kaca yang dingin di hadapannya. Tipis dan... Dingin. Lebih tepatnya, mati. Rasa hatinya, nasib sang kaca jendela sama dengan dirinya. Menatap kosong ke luar dengan panorama yang terus sama, tipis tak berkawan, dan dingin di setiap malam dan hujan datang. Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Rin-chan menemaniku di setiap malam dan juga hujan." Bantah Len pada nuraninya sendiri. Betapa memprihatinkan kejiwaan sang penulis. Bahkan, kini ia membantah nuraninya sendiri.

Len kembali berjalan dan duduk di singgahsana miliknya. Kembali terpampang novel karya Len di layar laptop. Len pun, tanpa sadar, mengetik, _'Apakah kisah ini benar-benar akan menuntunku bersama Rin-chan?'_. Menyadari apa yang ia tulis, Len menekan tombol _Ctrl_ dan _A_, lalu menekan tombol _backspace_. Ia terkejut, begitu tahu, ia telah menghapus karyanya sendiri. Dan entah kenapa... Ia merasa agak sedikit lega.

"Hahaha... Beruntung, aku masih bisa meng-undo penghapusan teks barusan." Len menghibur dirinya dan mengklik icon undo. Ia pun hanya memblok pertanyaan yang baru saja ia tulis, tapi ia tak hapus. Ia biarkan saja teks itu tanpa perubahan. Justru, dengan sigap, Len kembali menulis.

Di tengah penulisan, ia berhenti dan bergumam, "Aku punya ide, tokoh laki-laki ini akan bertemu kembali dengan tokoh perempuan setelah menyelesaikan novel karyanya sendiri. Tapi, ..." Len terdiam sebentar, lalu marah dengan sendirinya, "Ayolah, ini benar-benar tak masuk akal! Apa kata pembaca nanti? !"

"Tidak masuk akal! Mana mungkin tokoh perempuan itu hidup kembali setelah tokoh laki-laki itu menyelesaikan novelnya! Benar-benar mustahil!" Len membentak-bentak menghadap laptopnya. Sebuah tindakan yang amat sangat tidak wajar. Ia melelehkan semua airmatanya, membiarkan wajahnya basah. Ia memukul-mukul meja dengan tangannya yang sampai sekarang tak berdaya melawan takdir, seberapa sempurna pun kisah yang dituliskan olehnya.

Len terduduk di lantai dengan airmata kian bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menyadari kebodohannya. Ia pikir, dengan menyelesaikan novelnya, ia akan bertemu dengan Rin kembali. Padahal, ia sadar bahwa mustahil tokoh laki-laki di novelnya kembali bertemu dengan tokoh perempuan di novel yang sama setelah menyelesaikan novelnya. Benar-benar, kisah yang sama mustahilnya dengan realita. Sayangnya, Len lebih sadar kisahnya yang tak mungkin jadi nyata, lebih dahulu dibandingkan realita hidupnya.

"Ini tak mungkin... Semakin ku lanjutkan cerita ini... Semakin aku sadar, apa yang aku harapkan adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil terjadi... Rin-chan... Tak mungkin kembali padaku... **TIDAK MUNGKIN!**" Len menjerit dengan suara yang amat menggetar nurani.

Len berdiri, bangkit dari kelamnya memori dalam dirinya. Kembali duduk di kursi, dan melanjutkan novelnya itu... Tepatnya, mengakhiri novel itu.

"Menangis merintih... Tuk temukan dirimu... Dalam berlembar kertas ini." Gumam Len. Ia terus mengetikan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan diselingi airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Setelah selesai, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak pada kisahnya.

**"INI BARU KISAH YANG SEMPURNA! AKU YAKIN, NOVEL INI AKAN LARIS! HAHAHA!"** Len menjerit histeris, layaknya orang yang sudah rusak batiniyah-nya. Ia pikir, kisah itu telah berakhir, tapi, ...

"Sedikit lagi, kisahku akan berakhir sama dengan kisah novel ini. Dan novel ini, akan benar-benar menjadi novel yang terinspirasi sepenuhnya dari pengalamanku. Aku, Kagamine Len, penulis muda berbakat nomor 1 di Indonesia, mengucapkan..."

Len membanting cangkir kesayangannya yang masih berisi kopi dan membiarkan pecahan kaca berserakan. Cangkir peninggalan Rin yang amat disayangi baik oleh Rin maupun oleh Len, kini akan menjadi benda pencabut nyawa Len. Ia mengambil salah satu kepingan beling dan menyayat urat nadinya sendiri.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kini, baik Len dan cerita dalam novelnya, keduanya telah usai. Menyisakan kisah fiksi yang paling menyedihkan, karena benar-benar diadaptasi sepenuhnya dari karya sang penulis.

Kisah yang menceritakan kisah cinta sepasang kekasih yang harus terhenti setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sang gadis. Laki-laki dalam kisah itu pun memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah cerita. Cerita yang menceritakan pengalaman pribadinya. Sang tokoh berharap, ia bisa menciptakan kisah yang happy ending antara dirinya dan gadis yang ia sayangi, agar ia pun merasa sang gadis terus bersamanya. Tapi, kian lama, sang tokoh laki-laki itu merasa kejanggalan. Ia pun sadar, kematian tak akan bisa dibatalkan.

Dan di akhir novel yang Len ciptakan, terpampang jelas...

... Akhir yang benar-benar tragis.

_'Sang tokoh laki-laki sadar... Ia tak akan menemukan kembali jiwa kekasihnya yang hilang dengan menyelesaikan novelnya. Mereka berdua hanya akan kembali bertemu jika... Sang tokoh laki-laki menyusul kekasihnya, meski dalam neraka.'_

_Fin._

_Fell Free to Review...  
><em>


End file.
